Talk:Ernie and Bert Sketches: Limbo
page move Despite "limbo" being the behind-the-scenes name for the blank background, I think this title is confusing. Can we get a definition of what a limbo is at the top fo this page? — Scott (talk) 16:35, 2 December 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, the more that I look at this title, the less I like it. Is there another option, or should we change it back to "Blank Background"? -- Danny (talk) 16:55, 2 December 2006 (UTC) ::I'm all for acknowledging that that's what the crew calls the blank background and I think we should mention that somewhere, but when I see this title in Recent Changes, I try to think of all the Ernie and Bert sketches that took place in purgatory. — Scott (talk) 17:42, 2 December 2006 (UTC) :::Or involved them dancing beneath a bamboo pole. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:52, 2 December 2006 (UTC) ::::...in purgatory. — Scott (talk) 17:55, 2 December 2006 (UTC) :::::Isn't limbo dancing always purgatorial, anyway? Actually, it's almost a shame it isn't actually purgatory. I mean, we already have Dante on the Wiki. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:08, 2 December 2006 (UTC) Dancing aside, the problem is that I hate "Blank Background" almost as much as "Limbo". But I think I have a solution, so hang on while I mess around a bit. -- Danny (talk) 19:17, 2 December 2006 (UTC) :Okay, that was easy. -- Danny (talk) 19:23, 2 December 2006 (UTC) ::That's fine with me, but we'll have to take care of this. I'm not really here right now, but if I am this afternoon, I'll take a stab. — Scott (talk) 19:33, 2 December 2006 (UTC) :::Those are all links from Template:Sketches. I took the "Limbo" page out of the template, so all those links have disappeared. I'm not sure why you still get those results when the link isn't there anymore, but it might be because I deleted the page before I changed the template. Anyway, those links are phantoms. -- Danny (talk) 19:38, 2 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Ah. It's probably caching. I'll purge the template. — Scott (talk) 19:40, 2 December 2006 (UTC) Limbo The CTW archives files that I looked at referred to the blank background as Limbo. I have a research report done in 1973 on five "Sesame Street Limbo Bits", which implies that that's the name they called these sketches. Should we change this to "Ernie and Bert Sketches: Limbo Background"? It sounds weird, but it's technically more accurate. I don't know which way is better. -- Danny (talk) 20:16, 24 November 2006 (UTC) :Are you sure? Limbo sounds like what they might have used to refer to the blank background used for the Scanimate Films. Limbo seems to be a term bandied about quite a bit, and for a while its misinterpretation led online fans to believe that this was the name of the Floating Face character. — Scott (talk) 20:41, 24 November 2006 (UTC) ::If there is an official name/title used (which can be cited in production notes/scripts/documents/etc.) for the location of sketches that take place in front of what we call the “blank background” (often with waist-high brick wall), I think we should use it for referring to the “blank background” sketches/location. A location page for Limbo would be cool -- citing the name source, insider quotes/discussion, details on the location and maybe even discuss the notable uses and history of "Limbo". -- Brad D. (talk) 05:56, 25 November 2006 (UTC) :::No, the thing they're calling "Limbo Bits" are sketches with (for example) David and Maria in front of a blank background. They're referring to the "blank background" set as Limbo. -- Danny (talk) 06:08, 25 November 2006 (UTC)